


You’re in a car with a beautiful boy

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm not that mean, Interrupted, M/M, They do kiss in the end okay, no offense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: Buck is driving Eddie back from the station after a shift and maybe that’s the perfect moment for a first kiss. Maybe not.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 200





	You’re in a car with a beautiful boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of [Buddie First Kiss Week](http://buddiefirstkissweek.tumblr.com/) and its prompt: Interrupted  
> Beta by the sweet [wonderbvlla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparken_Rose), all remaining mistakes are mine  
> Title from Richard Siken.

“Does it still hurt?” Buck asks, stopping at the red light, finally able to turn around and look at his friend. It’s been a long day and a rough shift, but driving Eddie back to his house because he hurt his hand is not the worst that he could be doing right now. It’s quiet and comfortable, like it often is between them.

Eddie nods. “It’s nothing, Hen wouldn’t have cleared me to go home if it weren’t, you know that, right?” 

He can’t help but smile at the concern on Buck’s face. It’s everything that Buck is, kind and concerned about the people around him. The closer they are, the bigger the concern, and Eddie’s grateful he gets to be on top of Buck’s list. He’s grateful for Buck being in his life, period.

Buck gently takes Eddie’s hand in his, fingers brushing along the bandages and moving onto the skin. It tickles, with that same faint vibration Eddie gets everytime Buck touches him. Buck doesn’t notice, or if he does, he doesn’t mention it.

“I just want to be sure, sue me,” Buck says, 

“I might. Got any good lawyer to recommend?” Eddie laughs, hoping it’s okay to joke about this, hoping enough time has passed since the lawsuit and all the trouble their relationship went through.

Buck snorts and Eddie lets his head fall back on the headrest, relief settling in his chest. They’re okay now. 

“What would you expect to get out of it, though? My couch might be my prized possession, but you can have it whenever you stay the night. My record collection maybe, the one you mock as being old people’s music?” Buck grins, loving the playful banter between them. It’s them, it’s easy and despite the rough path they had to walk through to get there, he wouldn’t change it for the world.

“I don’t mo-- okay, maybe I do. I’m sorry, but it’s so not what I thought would be your thing. You’re full of surprises, Evan Buckley. But I won’t mock your taste in music again, I promise.” 

Buck lifts Eddie’s hand up to his lips, turning it to press a kiss in its palm. “I forgive you, Edmundo Diaz. This time.” He smiles and Eddie knows Buck would forgive him anytime, everytime, without Eddie even having to ask. It shouldn’t be that easy, but that’s who Buck is and Eddie needs to remember that, and not take advantage of it, ever again.

“I’m sorry,” he says once more, leaning in, hoping Buck hears all the sorries nested in this single one. 

Buck looks at him, all blue eyes and long eyelashes and his smile melts Eddie’s heart the way it always does. Buck leans in in turn, getting so close that Eddie could just kiss him, right there, by just tilting his head. He’s wanted to kiss him for a while now, never sure Buck would want it too, never brave enough to try, but right here, right now, everything finally seems possible.

“Hey,” Buck whispers, putting his free hand on Eddie’s neck, fingers gently brushing at the nape of his hair, gaze flickering between Eddie’s eyes and his mouth and --

The car behind them honks, breaking the momentum, making them both jump and settle back in their seat, Buck abruptly letting go of Eddie’s hand.

The red light turned to green, probably a moment ago, long enough for a few cars to line up behind them. Buck looks in the rearview mirror and waves at the car right behind to signal that he got the message, before finally crossing the intersection, eyes on the road, acting like he wasn’t one breath away from kissing his best friend just a second ago.

They drive in silence until they reach Eddie’s house, where they know Chris and Carla are waiting with thousands of stories about the boy’s day at school. 

“Eddie…” Buck starts as Eddie opens the door, quickly getting out of the car. 

Eddie’s hand lingers on the handle while his brain is trying to figure out what to say, to decide if they should talk about it without waiting, try to deflate the awkwardness that will definitely settle between them if they don’t, or just pretend nothing almost happened.

“Change the bandages.” Buck continues before Eddie can find the right words, and with that, he gets the message, loud and clear. 

Nothing happened. Not almost, not at all. Whatever he thought was happening between them minutes ago, maybe it disappeared, maybe it was just in his head. Either way Buck doesn’t feel the same, and Eddie’s just left there on the sidewalk, with disappointment in his heart and a knot in his chest. 

“I will,” he nods. “Thank you for the ride home.”

Buck nods in turn and as soon as Eddie closes the door, the car moves again and quickly reaches the next crossroad. 

He walks towards the house, fishing for his keys in his jacket, fighting to keep his heart from imploding, when the sound of tires screeching on the pavement gets his attention back to the road.

Buck’s driving backwards until the Jeep is back in front of the Diaz driveway, Eddie puts his bag down, his keys back in his pocket and walks slowly towards the car, stopping only a few feet away from it, waiting for Buck to step out.

He can see him taking a deep breath, hears him mumbling something that sounds like “ _whatever_ ” before opening the door and standing there, facing Eddie.

“Hey,” Buck says with a small smile. Eddie knows this smile, it’s an insecure but hopeful one, he knows it and he knows he probably has the exact same expression on his face right now.

“Hey,” Eddie answers, moving forward, not stopping until they’re close, close enough to breathe each other’s air. He smiles and tilts his head, brushing his nose against Buck’s, a first touch that makes him want more, and when Buck closes the remaining distance between them, lips gently pressing on Eddie’s mouth, Eddie knows it was worth the wait.

It’s soft and slow and it could last forever, but Eddie wants even more. He lifts his hands up, cuping Buck’s face, steadying himself in that embrace. He pulls him closer, deepening the kiss, and Buck kisses him back with the same fire, love and want pouring out of his heart. 

When they break the kiss, they stay still for a moment, eyes closed, both trying to capture every sensation into a memory they want to never forget.

“Change those bandages, Eddie,” Buck says with a grin, eyes now wide open and fixed on Eddie. “I will check with Carla.”

Eddie chuckles and nods, eyes lost in Buck’s gaze. “I know you will.” He knows, and he loves him for that. For that and so many other reasons he promises himself to list one day, for Buck to hear.

Buck plants a kiss on Eddie’s temple before walking backwards to his car, looking at Eddie as long as he can, his smile never fading. 

“See you tomorrow,” he says, getting in the car and after that he’s gone in an instant. It takes Eddie an instant more to shake off what feels like a dream, before going back to reality and finally into his house.

It feels like a dream, but it’s not one, and Eddie can’t wait to see what else they can make come true, Buck and him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can reblog from tumblr [here](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/619831944875835392/youre-in-a-car-with-a-beautiful-boy).  
> Your comments, kudos and emojis are always a gift ♥


End file.
